Experiment 003
The Markers Classification: Class: 10* Species: Artifact Type: Item Behavior: Hostile*2 Description: As far as we know, they change shape depending on the nature of the people who found them, (IE: if someone in the middle ages found them, they would look like ink quills, in our case, they look like simple Expo markers, two*3 black, one white.) Behavior: The markers seem to work as some sort of homo-morphing device when applied to humans, then as some sort of targeted summoning item when applied to a creature (Creature: any living "non-human" in origin organism), then as some sort of enchanting item when applied to a non-living object, like a door or shoe. The two black markers are the same item, while the white marker is completely different. The Markers The Black Markers: The black markers we have much more information on as we still had one of them in our possession prior to the corporate betrayal of now ex-employee Keagan Strider (File *004. Note: if you do not know Keagan Strider, Go to his file NOW as all CycloneTech employees are required to know of this threat to our entire company.). The black markers appear to be simple black dry erase markers, but nothing could be further from the truth. when a non living organism is drawn on with the marker a face appears in black ink, the image is quite grotesque as it is a human wit his eyes and mouth stitched shut, but any objects bearing this ink are completely silent, Heavy metal doors dropped from 100 feet in the air make no sound upon impact with the ground, footsteps make no sound when the marker is applied to shoes, etc. however, when applied to a human, the effect is quite, disturbing, This effect was first discovered when the scientist originally in charge of research assumed the markers only had an effect on inorganic non living objects. Dr.█████ attempted to write a note to himself quickly in the middle of the experiment, on his arm. The effect was immediate, his skin turned a pale, paper white, his clothes passed right through his body, landing on the ground to reveal all of his physical features where gone. He opened his mouth to scream, only for black thread like tendrils to sew it shut, while the same happened to his eyes, he then hunched over, still humanoid, but not human anymore, when one of the assistants went over to check on him, his head shot up to reveal his mouth turned up into a macabre smile. he then melted through the floor like it wasn't even there. (It is now known that he had been turned into a creature now known as The None (File *005)) There most interesting effect however, is when they are applied to a non-human living organism. When applied, Several of The None appear from all around, some even from out of the creature, to drag it into the ground, just like that. The White Marker: The white marker, we have little information about as it was stolen from us by the first experiment we did with it. It was found with the black marker, but when tested on a door, the door started emitting a booming noise like someone was repeatedly hitting it with a sledgehammer. It was deduced that the white marker was the opposite of the black marker in every way. We were wrong. So, so wrong. When applied to a human, some random hobo, he went insane. He became one of the None, but with the stitches stretched and open to reveal his black eyes and horrible pit of a mouth. he started laughing as he killed the security guards and the scientist, grabbed the white marker, and fled. We still have no idea where the White marker is.*4 Notes 1: The Markers are considered Class 10 because of there effects on humans. 2: they are considered hostile due to the white markers effects on humans and it's immediate violent reaction. 3: It has been confirmed that one of the black markers was consumed to create Keagan Striders "Sword of Silence" weapon. 4: The white Marker is confirmed to be in the possession of Keagan Strider.